Treat
by Jupiter'Cobalt
Summary: "Heh." He said, "Did I scare you?" Smiling despite herself, she nodded. "Sure," she lied. "Yes, Len; you scared me." Rin/Len One Shot. Rated M.


Bit of a longer one, this. And a just a little too late to count as being one for Halloween (In my time zone). But it's been far, far too long since I've made a proper One Shot for Rin and Len, and I've never been one for keeping deadlines, anyway (Really, clock? 12:26? You couldn't just wait a half-hour? Ugh). It starts out a little slow, I feel, but near the middle I think got the mood I was looking for right, and it lasts for the rest. Not safe for reading anywhere where someone can look over your shoulder.

In the future, by the way, expect a few more things from me like this. You know. Things with _M_ ratings. And yes, I felt the need to point the rating out in the summary. I don't do this often. Though, admittedly, when looked at with a (perhaps unleveled) loose, liberal standard, this may be a 'Just barely M' situation. But still M. What I've got _planned_, on the other hand…

Hope you enjoy.

**Treat**

It is Halloween. In the day's late afternoon-evening, houses prepared themselves for the scores of children that would be no doubt be currently preparing as well, waiting for the final bit of daylight to go out so they could be released by their parents to rush from door to door, putting on costumes and smiles and asking for candy. Night would fall within the hour, so the final checks for each family were underway across the neighborhood. One home in particular, dark entirely save a single window facing the street, had two young teens readying for a night of trick or treating.

In the window, a girl could be seen walking up to it, looking outside for a handful of seconds, and closing the curtains on the inside. Turning and walking over to the mirror sitting on a desk in the room, she sat on a chair in front of it and got to work. She wasn't even dressed yet; she was falling behind.

The girl, the female Rin of the blond-haired Kagamine twins, twirled her fingers in the ribbon in her hair, untying it, and placed it on the desk. Shaking her hair out a bit, she watched it fray around her head and waited for it to settle. She wondered how she would look, dressed up like a witch. Looking over at what she had for her costume, on the bed just behind her, she stood and walked over to it. Picking it up and holding it next to her body, she held the hanger in one hand, up to her neck, and the top's sleeve's end in the other. She thought it looked good on her. She was probably right.

Three hard knocks came out on her bedroom's door, and she looked away from the mirror over to it. Carefully laying the witch costume back down on her bed, she went over and turned the door's handle. Pushing out, she looked out into an empty hallway. Silently sighing- because this was the _same_ thing he did last year- she turned around and stood perfectly still and silent. She considered saying something like 'Well, I guess it was nothing' in an overtly sarcastic voice, but decided not to. He'd probably believe she was falling for it anyway.

After a few seconds of not having her shoulders grabbed, though, she got curious- was he still there? Maybe she should turn around… 'No,' she thought. 'If I do, he's just going to jump out on me. He's probably just waiting for me to look.' She waited. '…Still nothing. Maybe…'

She turned around-

"Boo!"

-And her brother Len jumped on her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Heh." He said, "Did I scare you?"

Smiling despite herself, she nodded. "Sure," she lied. "Yes, Len; you scared me."

"You don't have to lie, you know. I'm really only doing it out of tradition."

"Of what? When it actually did used to scare me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of just like doing it every year."

She rolled her eyes, and turned to walk back to her bedside. "Whatever; I need to get changed." She stopped by where she dropped the witch outfit and took off her uniform's tie, then started unbuttoning her shirt. When she got a few down, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Len hadn't left the room. She turned her head. "…Um… Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"…Hm?" He looked up to make eye contact.

"What do you mean, 'Hm?' I'm getting changed here- are you just going to stand and watch?"

"Would you like it more if I helped?"

"I'd like it more if you _left_." She continued unbuttoning, despite his not leaving, but faced away from him.

"Well, it's just that…"

"Just that what?" She finished undoing the final one and took her shirt off- it wasn't really that Len was going to see her shirtless that bothered her, it was more that- actually yes, that was it. But it bothered her in a weird way that didn't stop her from taking the shirt off anyway. Besides, she had a bra on.

"…Well…" He stopped a smile. "I'm just having a hard time imagining you… Wearing that, is all." He motioned at the black witch's dress.

Rin looked over at it, then back up at him. "What? Why- I've dressed up for Halloween before."

"Not in that."

"Well what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, nothing… It's just…" He faked a cough, bringing his fist up to his mouth to block the smirk that was forming. He straitened his face, and continued. "It's a little… Skimpy, to me."

"You have a problem with skimpy things on girls, Len?"

"I never said that. Though you are my sister, Rin. Should you really be saying things like that?"

"Well, you never really complained when we shared a bed growing up."

"And until today, you never really had a problem with me being in the room while you're changing."

"That's because it's been a year or so since you've needed to be," she said, pulling the shirt portion of the witch costume on. "And you don't really need to be, now. Besides, I didn't stop."

A pause.

"…Because I don't waste time," she added. After a cough herself, she said, "…Speaking of wasting time, you're not changed yet, either, Len. I don't want to have to wait on you when it's time for us to go."

"Don't worry; I can change pretty fast."

"Oh can you?"

"Yes. Mostly because I don't put on practical peepshows every time I switch shirts."

"Oh, shut up! You're the one standing there. And I want to hurry and get in this…" She said the last few words while trying to attach a button on the back of her shirt. "…"

"…Need any help?"

"No- I've got it." She missed latching the two again.

"It doesn't look like it."

"…Grr." She gave up. "Fine, come over and help me. But be quick. And then hurry and go change into yours."

"Alright, alright…" He walked slowly over to her. "Let's see…" He took a closer look at her back. Grabbing hold of the two sides, he brought them together. But instead of hooking the two together, his fingers made a quick move and unlatched her bra. "Whoops."

"Eep!" She quickly moved her arms together over her breasts. "What the-!"

She stopped when she felt his hands on the sides of her arms. "Shh…" He whispered. "God, you just don't take hints like you used to."

"…" She was quiet, and her arms trembled slightly. He moved up and down them, and she said, "…You do this right after saying I shouldn't say…" She gulped when his hands moved onto hers. "…That you should like skimpy things on your sister…"

"I'm complicated. And a hypocrite." He moved her hands off of her chest. Her shirt fell off. Her face turned red.

He walked her closer to the bed, and she fell down on top of it. Moments later, he fell down on top of her.

"We're going to be late…" she said as a process unfolded that made her glad she closed the curtains.

"Rin…" he said on his knees and above her. "You always focus on the negative side of things."

It was just turning to night when they began. It was almost turning morning when they stopped. Under the sheets of her bed- the witch outfit that was on top thrown on top of a chair in the interim- Rin looked over to the digital alarm in the room. 12:20 AM. She looked over to Len, laying next to her, and sighed. "How long's it been, again?" she asked him.

"…Just over a year, I think."

A few seconds. "Mom and dad need to leave more often," she said.

"Yeah." He told her, getting back up to be over her and kissing her on the side of her neck, "They do."

"Mm…"

If her eyes were open, she would have seen a devilish grin on Len's face. If he opened his, he'd see something similar. "Trick or treat."

Thought it wasn't really a question, she answered. "Treat."


End file.
